My Snow White Queen
by Cosmic Knights
Summary: You belong to me. My Snow White Queen. One shot between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.


The rain pounded the ground in Hueco Mundo. It was an invisible battle, and the rain was winning.

And for once, everything was silent. A silent symphony in Hueco Mundo.

Almost like no one wanted to ruin the battle of the rain; almost like everyone was hypnotized by the rain.

Ulquiorra sat on his windowsill, examining the rain. It enticed him, it almost made him want to go out and feel it.

The world was grey, and Hueco Mundo was black and white. It was depressing. It made most of them insane; crazy for color.

"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me." He sang, remembering everything. Everything that happened the day before.

"You don't know me." His voice was soft, almost inaudible as he sang.

He stopped, was he really singing?

"This is atrocious. I can't be singing." He whispered to his reflection in the window, fogging up the glass. His monotone voice added the affect of boredom.

He heard his door open, then shut quietly. Who could be visiting him?

Purring escaped the person, then they abruptly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the rain, "How could you hear me?"

"My ears." The person stated, almost sounding like Ulquiorra should've known that.

"My door was shut. And locked. How did you get in?"

"I know how to pick a lock."

"Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back. Undress in the dark, and hide from you. All of you." Ulquiorra had begun, again, inaudible to the human ear. The man behind him began to purr, his catlike ways taking over his senses.

"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't know me." He stopped again. The purring stopped.

"Grimmjow." He sighed, the purring was very calming. "I am your superior. I do not need to keep up this childish act for you."

He looked toward Grimmjow, who was starring at him with cyan eyes.

"You belong to me. My Snow White Queen." His voice was silky smooth, almost like a purr. It lured Ulquiorra in, like a fish to a worm.

"There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me." Grimmjow kept singing, knowing well that Ulquiorra was falling for it.

Grimmjow stepped forward, moving away from the door and closer to Ulquiorra.

"Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you." His voice was mesmerizing.

Ulquiorra just sat, starring at Grimmjow.

"Wake up in a dream. Frozen Fear." Ulquiorra couldn't control his voice, couldn't control the feelings of wanting Grimmjow to purr.

Again, the soft sound came from Grimmjow's throat. Ulquiorra stood up, his mind registering what was happening. He was letting Grimmjow take over his senses, everything he had set up for everyone to believe. Would be gone like the wind.

He tried to block out the mesmerizing purring, yet it seeped back into his mind.

"All your hands on me." It was an addiction, the maniacal purring. He just couldn't stop listening.

Grimmjow was closer to him now, still purring.

"I can't scream, I can't scream." Ulquiorra continued. "I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams, and I don't sleep."

The rain that pounded outside the window reminded him; it was an odd day in Hueco Mundo. It never rained, and this never happened.

Grimmjow smiled; he was the rain. And Ulquiorra was the ground.

"I don't sleep." Ulquiorra was quite, almost whispering as he sang.

Grimmjow was now just inches from him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

He grasped Ulquiorra's cheeks in his hand, forcefully keeping him there.

"Say, you belong to me. My Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream my love, 'cause all I want is you." Again his purring voice erupted the area.

"I can't save your life. Thought nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind! And you just stand there and stare as my world divides!" Ulquiorra became louder. His soft voice tormenting Grimmjow. Reminding him exactly what he had done yesterday.

He had been cruel to him, had beaten him, and said horrible things to him.

"You belong to me. My Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to run. So let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you!" Grimmjow purred into his ear, tormenting him to no end.

Ulquiorra couldn't stand it, he needed to get away. But he couldn't, he was stuck.

"Ulquiorra, are you my Snow White Queen?" He asked, whispering into his ear.

He couldn't break his barrier. No he couldn't. He wouldn't let him.

"N-N-No."

He was dropped, harshly dropped to the ground.

Grimmjow knelt down, "Say it."

"Say what?" Ulquiorra began to stand up, but Grimmjow's hand on his shoulder, stopped him.

"You know you _ineed/i _to say it." Grimmjow was grinning, and purring.

"I-I-I-"

"Say it."

"I-" Ulquiorra looked down, and mumbled, "Yes, I am."

"What's that? Can't hear you if your lookin' down." Grimmjow was cocky, and everyone knew it. Yet still, it bugged Ulquiorra to know that he was cocky, even know.

Ulquiorra lifted his face upward, staring into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Yes. I am."

Grimmjow grinned, his lips pulling away from his canines. Exposing the teeth that seemed to haunt Ulquiorra's dreams. The dreams that involved violence, and death.

Something happened after that; it was a haze.

Grimmjow jumped up, pulling Ulquiorra up with him.

"Ulquiorra, my superior-" A chuckle came from his throat, "-Why do you act stupid today?"

"My arrogance is coming from you." Ulquiorra struggled to get away from the larger man. Desperately trying to get to Lord Aizen.

"Oh, really?"

Ulquiorra nodded his head, slowly. Almost as if it pained him.

Then, Grimmjow's lips collided with his. In an awkward and violent kiss. As if both of them wanted to kill each other with their tongues.

Ulquiorra scratched his black nails against Grimmjow's side, attempting to hurt him. Only earning a bit on the tongue.

This went on for minutes, until Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra away from him.

"You belong to me."

Ulquiorra only nodded, "I belong to you."

The rain pounded outside, as Grimmjow reconnected with Ulquiorra. Both paid attention to each other. The rain outside made a soft drumming noise; reminding them of the odd day. The day that they had finally felt something.

And, truthfully, Grimmjow couldn't wait for the next rainy day.


End file.
